


safe with me

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, little spoon Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: I don’t quite know what this is.  Went to bed with thoughts of little spoon!Merlin and well, wrote this pretty much half asleep myself.  Enjoy?





	safe with me

Merlin closed the door to their home, pausing in the darkened hallway. Dim light came from a streetlight, but was enough to move around. He sighed, ran a hand over his face, and kicked off his shoes. He hung up his coat, locked up, and headed to the bedroom.

He smiled as he saw Eggsy, asleep on his side, JB curled up behind his knees. Merlin undressed quietly, lifted the covers and slipped into bed. He moved back, shuffling around to press his back to Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy woke at the movement, sleepily reaching out for Merlin’s hip and absently nudging the dog. “Late night,” he said over a yawn, waiting for Merlin to settle.

“Aye,” he replied.

“Everything go ok?”

Merlin replied with a grunt, neither a confirmation nor denial. He reached back for Eggsy’s hand and pulled their arms across his chest.

Eggsy waited, pressing soft kisses to Merlin’s shoulders and neck. It took a few minutes, Merlin’s breathing measured and slow, before he finally heaved a heavy sigh. Eggsy pulled him closer, tangling their legs and squeezed him tight.

“You’re home now, safe with me.”

Merlin yawned, kissed Eggsy’s fingers. “Love you Eggsy.”

“Love _you_ Merlin. Now hush, go to sleep.”

Eggsy smiled as Merlin grumbled and wriggled a little in his arms. He waited again, holding Merlin tight and listening to his breathing slowly even out. When he knew Merlin was truly asleep he pressed one more kiss to his shoulder and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t quite know what this is. Went to bed with thoughts of little spoon!Merlin and well, wrote this pretty much half asleep myself. Enjoy?


End file.
